Happy Anneversary
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Jade thinks Beck has forgotten their anneversary but has he?  Or is their something up his sleeve
1. STUPID

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

* * *

><p>Jade sit on the steps fuming. Stupid Tori! Stupid Ryder! Where the hell was Beck anyway? Stupid Beck. How could he? How could he forget today? Stupid everything. Stupid everyone. Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid. It was supposed to be a special day for them. It was their 2nd anniversary for heaven sake. They were dating 2 years to this very day and where was she spending it? At stupid Tori's house on her stupid steps listening to her whine about her stupid boyfriend. UGH! Could this week get any worse?<p> 


	2. Cat Confronts Beck

Cat walked outside to talk with Beck.

"Beck," she asked, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Beck was on the phone.

"I'll call you back," he said.

He paused.

"Thanks," he said and hung up.

He looked at Cat.

"What are you talking about," he asked calmly

"Who the hell do you think you are? You've been treating Jade really mean lately. Why would you time her out?"

"You heard what she said to Tori," Beck said.

"Honestly today of all days I don't blame her. It's your two year anniversary."

"Duh," Beck said, "I know what I'm doing."

"You've been treating Jade like crap all week," Cat added.

"Yes," he said, "Yes I have been."

"You're doing it on purpose!"

"Well… yeah," Beck said, "Because I have a **very **special plan for our anniversary."

"That plan includes treating her like crap for a week, getting mad at her and oh yeah timing her out on the day that you're supposed to be **celebrating your anniversary**."

"It's all part of the plan," Beck said, "Except for getting mat at her. She had that coming!"

"She so did not have it coming"

"She embarrassed Tori," Beck said

"So what else is new," Cat said, "and dude you kind of acted like an idiot."

"Well I wasn't going to let my friend act stupid," Beck said

"Jade would say something like who said she was acting," Cat said.

"Like I said she had it coming," Beck added.

"No she didn't," Cat said, "and you know she didn't"

"Okay maybe you're right," Beck said, "Now leave. I need to take care of something"


	3. Say WHAT

"Look," Beck said to Jade later in the car, "We were both wrong. You shouldn't have called Tori stupid and I shouldn't have-"

"WE WERE BOTH WRONG? NO **WE **WEREN'T WRONG! YOU WERE WRONG! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU"

In her fantasy Cat confronted Beck and he knew what he had done wrong and he had a reason behind it.

"Jade you insulted Tori"

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE," Jade yelled, "Do you have any idea what day today is?"

Beck **did **know but he was playing it up like he didn't. He had intentionally been acting cruel to Jade all week.

"Um… Tuesday," he said.

She slapped him upside the head.

"THINK," she said, "THINK WHAT YOU MIGHT HAVE DONE THAT GOT ME UPSET!"

"I understand you think I was unfair to time you out but if I didn't you would have continued picking on Tori," Beck said.

"First," Jade began, "I wasn't picking on her. I was **empathizing **with her and secondly that's not what I'm mad about. Well it is but it isn't!"

"Huh?"

"Beck," Jade said, "Today was our 2 year anniversary. It was supposed to be a special day and this week you treated me really shallow! You got mad at me for practically no reason. I wasn't the one who put that poster up of Tori and by the way if you hadn't acted the way you did in the first place there wouldn't have **been **a poster to put up-"

"Wait a minute," Beck interrupted, "Who else hates Tori enough to put up a poster like that. Also maybe that wasn't the best decision in the world the way I acted but what else **could **I do?"

"I don't hate Tori and you know for a smart person you're really stupid. What else could you do? Did you really ask that question?"

"It's how I grew up," Beck said.

"And you are better than your parents," Jade said, "Though not today. I can't believe you would forget our 2 year anniversary."

"Or did I," he said.

"What do you mean," she asked him, "and your turning the wrong way"

"Or am I," he asked, "Are you sure I didn't do this on purpose?"

Jade blushed.

"On purpose?"

"Jade," Beck said, "Being an actor means that you don't always reveal your bag of tricks. Sometimes what seems to be 'coincidence' is really contrived and set up well in advance with a lot of people on board."

Jade didn't understand at first. Then slowly it began to sink in.

"You mean to say," Jade said, "That this was all set up?"

"You may be a great actress," Beck said, "But you're not so quick to catch on. We had it set up for months already."

"Where are we going," Jade asked.

"New York city," he told her.


End file.
